Various work vehicles are driven (e.g., by rotation of ground engaging wheels or tracks) using various drive arrangements (e.g., drive axles, final drives, etc.) that include driven components (e.g., brakes, clutches, gears and so on). Liquid lubricating and cooling fluid may be delivered to these components, or these components may be submerged in fluid. The drive arrangements may also include drive components (e.g., electric motors or hydraulic motors) mounted within the same housing as the driven components. The close proximity of the motor and gears, for example, may lead to fluid pooling or otherwise migrating from the driven components into the chamber housing the drive component. In the case of an electric motor, accumulation of fluid into the small gap between the rotor and stator may cause power inefficiencies resulting from the drag induced by the presence of the fluid, especially when the housing and fluid are pressurized.